Endemoniado (Remake)
by Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki
Summary: Durante el cumpleaños número 17 de Flippy, la ciudad de Happy Tree comienza a experimentar sucesos paranormales... y los unicos que saben la verdad detras de estos son Splendid, Splendont y Nutty... (Remake de la historia del 2012, nunca terminada por desgracia)


**Se encontraban unas pocas personas en un cementerio, en el velorio de alguien claramente, ya estaba enterrada la persona cuando de repente… salió una mano de la tierra y todos se aterraron, luego salió una alguien con el cabello corto y de un color algo oscuro pero aun con ese tono que incluía castaño y rojizo, para cuando hablo ya la mayoría había corrido lejos y gritando. **

**Ak: ¡ESTOY VIVO! *tomo la pala con la que lo enterraban y la lanza lejos* **

**La persona se levanto del suelo, se sacudió y se sacudió igual a un perro. Noto algo extraño y se ordeno un poco el cabello, y para luego sacudirlo completamente, así quedo su cabello desordenado de siempre con la mechita por la que algunos lo reconocen. Luego reapareció en la conocida sala en la que la mayoría del tiempo esta.**

**Ak: ¡Hey! ¿Como eshtan mish queridos seguidores de por aquiu~? Si, lo sé, todos murieron con el tiempo u.u ¡Lamento haberlos dejado de esa manera! En sherio, pero es que no podía seguir con el fic por algunosh problemishash, y literalmente debo admitir que lo iba a dejar de escribir, pero de repente lo re-leí y me dije: ¿Por qué no hacer un remake? ¡Y véanme aquí~! En serio lamento dejarlos… Pero bueno, se preguntaran donde esta mi hermanisha~ Pues, está muerta… Na, está ahí *apunta a su Mana***

**An: *tirada en un sofá dormida completamente* Zzzz… Aliens… Zzzzz… **

**Ak: See, le gustan los aliens C: Bueno, ella termino con algo extraño que aunque no lo crean fue por estrés, así que ahora solo quiero que se relaje, así que estaré aquí… Sola… A los que la querían, la verán más adelante lo más probable C: No preocupéis, y pues… Espero haber mejorado mínimo un poquisho en la escritura, ya que antes era horrible D: Sin querer retrasarlos más, he aquí la historia~ ¡Ojala les guste, nos vemos! (abajo~) **

**PD: HTF no me pertenece (¡POR DESGRACIA! *Corre lejos shorando como el gay que es* (?))  
>PD2: Los personajes en este fic tienen su hermosa forma humana C: (En el fic original lo dije como mil años después del primer capitulo x'D)<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Llamadas y Una Alarmante Noticia<p>

_**La ciudad de Happy Tree es, sin lugar a dudas, el lugar más curioso del planeta. Sus historias y protagonistas han sido foco de investigación por mucho tiempo, de hecho, y aunque no lo parezca, les costó mucho a los gobiernos lograr tapar toda la información respecto al tema, y eso hace pocos años atrás. Lo lograron haciendo creer al mundo que aquel lugar era ficticio y luego, para evitar que las futuras generaciones supieran la verdad, crearon una mini serie que narrara divertidas y sangrientas historias sobre los mismos personajes… Sin embargo, jamás llegaron a pensar que este "mundo ficticio" captaría la atención de tantos niños, niños que quieren saber la verdad…**_

_**Curioso, ¿no? Bueno esta es la historia de esa ciudad, o más bien UNA de las historias de esa ciudad…**_

Era una noche normal en Happy Tree Ville. Splendid estaba tendido en el sillón de su humilde casa, viendo el techo completamente aburrido, cuando de repente en su cabecita apareció una idea que cambiaria mucho la dirección de las cosas. Hacer una junta entre amigos, TODOS sus amigos, y todos en su casa el día de mañana. Pensó en quien podría llamar primero, y en eso la vocecilla de su querida amiga peli-roja resonó en su cabeza. Así que comenzó por la tímida chica peli-roja, Flaky.

Marco el número y espero a que conectara, pero al no tener el número del celular de Flaky solo se le ocurrió llamar a la casa, ya que aparecía en la pequeña libreta de números que tenía en su casa. Al conectar atendió una voz que aunque a Splendid se le pareciera siempre tan familiar, no pensó en seguida que fuera su tímida amiga.

-Alo… –se escucho la temblorosa voz femenina de la chica.

-Hola, buenas noches, ¿me podría pasar con Flaky, por favor? –dijo el chico de azul con nerviosismo

-Ella al habla, ¿con quién hablo?

-¡¿Flaky?! L…lo siento, no te reconocí… –dijo Splendid sorprendido ya que había creído que era alguien mayor, luego retomo a la pregunta de la joven así respondiéndole- ¡Habla Splendid!

-¡¿Splendid?! ¡Lo lamento! Tampoco te reconocí con la formalidad con la que hablaste…

-¡¿Hable formal?! ¡Ay no, pronto me convertiré en alguien que ni yo mismo reconoceré! –dijo con terror mientras se tomaba la cabeza con la mano que no tenia tomando el celular, con este comentario la chica rio levemente

-Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué la llamada repentina y además en la noche?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que quería invitarte a mi casa, se me ocurrió que como casi nadie tiene algo que hacer, nos podríamos juntar todos en mi casa, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde –exclamo el héroe muy emocionado

-¿Mañana? Mmm… ¡Si, sería divertido! Pero… –se detuvo un momento y luego continúo hablando- ¿Iría Flippy…?

La chica pregunto lo último de una manera algo nerviosa, ya que sabía que Splendid y Flippy eran amigos, y tal vez mejores amigos, y no quería lastimar a Splendid.

-… –Splendid calló sin saber que responder- "_Si le digo que si, ella no querrá venir y ni tampoco los demás… Y si le respondo que no, le estaría mintiendo y si lo descubre, que sería obvio, se enojaría conmigo. ¿Qué hago?" –_Splendid sabía perfectamente que sus amigos le tenían miedo a Flippy, y que sería mucho mejor no invitarlo, pero si no lo invitaba la culpa lo estaría matando ya que es su amigo. Flippy se quedaría sin hacer nada, en su casa, solo y pensando en cómo acabar con su vida para no ser una carga para los demás, finalmente Splendid tomo una decisión- Flaky, no me importa que nadie vaya, pero invitare a mi amigo si o si, aunque me mate yo siempre estaré a su lado apoyándolo. Le prometí que lo ayudaría pase lo que pase… -dijo el héroe un poco enojado pero también algo nervioso, ya que no sabía si había sido una buena decisión.

-Lo entiendo, Splendid… Te prometo que hare todo lo posible por convencer a las chicas, también tengo el numero de Thooty, Cuddles, Disco Bear, por alguna razón, Handy, Lumpy, Mole, Sniffles, Mime, Pop para que venga con el pequeñito de Cub, y Lammy. Si quieres los llamo y los trato de convencer de la junta de mañana, ¡y claro que yo iré antes de las cuatro para ayudarte con los preparativos y todo! ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Gracias Flaky, pero… ¿Cómo le avisaras a todos? ¡Es más de la mitad de los invitados!

-Pues, estoy haciendo una pijamada con mis amigas, les puedo avisar ahora mismo acerca de la junta y a los demás los llamo sin problema –dijo feliz la peli-roja

-Oh, entiendo… Gracias por todo Flaky, te espero mañana

-Sip, estaré allá antes, ¡estoy ansiosa por el día de mañana! Adiós, y suerte con los demás

-¡Gracias, adiós~!

Finalmente corto, luego se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo ya que le había dado un poco de hambre. Cuando llego a la cocina logro ver un dulce en el mesón de la cocina, en el instante se acordó de su amigo con el vicio de los dulces, Nutty. El mismo que le habia regalado ese mismo dulce. Toma una galleta y se la come de un mordisco, luego corre a la sala sin antes tomar su celular el cual había dejado encima de la cocina, se lanzo al sofá con el celular y casi se atoro con la galleta que estaba tragando, luego marco el numero de Nutty y espero a que contestara.

-¿Alo, alop? –del celular salió la infantil voz del chico viciado por los dulces, esa inconfundible voz de infante de Nutty.

-Hola, ¿Nutty? Habla Splendid –dijo el héroe queriendo acertar con el nombre y que no fueran Tina o Timmy quienes contestaran el teléfono

-Sipiti sip, Nutty al habla, ¿qué pasa Splendid? –pregunto con toda la curiosidad del mundo ya que no era común que Splendid lo llamara si no era por algo como una receta o dulces o algo por el estilo

-Es que, veras, te quería invitar a mi casa mañana a las cuatro, es una junta entre amigos –dijo Splendid cruzando los dedos esperando por respuesta un si

-Este… No sé si pueda, es que tengo que vigilar a Tina y Timmy de que no tocan o hasta se coman MIS dulces –a lo lejos del teléfono se lograba escuchar los gritos de ambos niños corriendo y diciendo cosas como: "¡Dame mis dulces!", luego se escucho el grito de Nutty diciendo "¡Son míos! ¡Así que ni se les ocurra acercarse a ellos! ¡¿Me oyeron?!"

-Habrán muchos dulces y nos divertiremos todos juntos

-¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿A las cuatro de la tarde supongo, porque de la mañana sería muy temprano y exagerado, no?! ¡¿MAÑANA?! ¡Entendido, estaré ahí!

-… -Splendid tenía ahora una gota de sudor en la nuca, cuando de repente recordó algo- ¡Ah! Una advertencia… Vendrá Flippy…

Ya no había ruido alguno, y Splendid estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber dicho la "advertencia".

-Bien, entonces, ¿mañana? –dijo el chico más que entusiasmado.

El héroe se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta de Nutty, eso de que no hubiera dicho nada malo por la idea de invitar a Flippy también.

-¿No te importa que vaya Flippy?

-En absoluto, ¡entre más gente, más diversión! Además, Flippy es un humano y nuestro amigo, ¿Por qué no tendría que gustarme la idea?

-Bueno, es que… ya sabes… Todos odian a Flippy y bueno, es que, además… La semana pasada casi te mata… –respondió Splendid triste al recordar lo sucedido días atrás.

-Ahhh~ Ya entiendo, con qué era eso. No tienes por qué preocuparte, no me paso nada, así que no pasa nada, pero… Me preocupa más Flippy, que recuerde lo sucedido y se deprima

-Pero que pasa si enloquece y… –el de azul fue interrumpido por el chico al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Lo pasado, pisado y olvidado! No te preocupes, confía en Flippy, recuerda que el también lucha por superar ese problema de doble personalidad –dijo optimista como siempre Nutty, exactamente para que no se deprimiera aun mas su amigo al otro lado de la ciudad- Entonces, ¿mañana a las cuatro?

-Sí, espero que no faltes

-Na, no faltare, así que tranquilo

-Adiós, suerte con Timmy y Tina

-Gracias, la necesitare si es que quiero que no se coman mis dulces, bye bye

Splendid, tras cortar, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina con intenciones de comer más que antes, ya que solo había comido una simple galleta. Prendió la pequeña televisión que estaba en la cocina y esta estaba en un canal de casos policiales, de repente se escucho salir de la televisión el sonido de una sirena policiaca. En ese minuto recordó a alguien más por llamar, saco esta vez dos galletas y se comió una de tan solo un mordisco, luego se dirigió a la sala principal con su celular, marco un número y espero a que conectara nuevamente la llamada.

-Hola, ¿quién habla? –se escucho una voz con curiosidad, un poco aguda, aun así era grave, pero aguda en contra de otra más que conocía el de azul (N/A: No se me ocurrió alguna manera de describirla, problem? (?))

-Hola, ¿con quién hablo? –dijo con cierto tono de burla, aunque sabia quien era la persona al otro lado de la línea quería divertirse un poco.

-¿Eh? Habla con Lifty

-Ah… Hola Lifty, habla Splendid

-¡¿Splendid?! –En eso el ladrón se tapo la boca y pensó- "¿_Splendid? ¿Por qué llama Splendid? ¡Y para peor le dije que soy Lifty! ¡Tengo que hacer algo, rápido, ¿pero qué?!" –_el pobre chico comenzó a agitar los brazos completamente desesperado sin saber qué hacer, pero al tenerlo en línea quiso hacer algo rápido, pero tan desesperado estaba que no pensó en tan solo cortar- Lo siento, ¿qué cosas estoy diciendo?, yo… me llamo… ¡Roberto, no Lifty! ¿Quién es Lifty? No lo conozco ni me suena el nombre

Luego de haber dicho esto Lifty comprendió que estaba perdido y se golpeo la cabeza con su propia mano, pero se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la respuesta de Splendid ante esa estúpida idea que había dicho.

-Ah, lo siento, debí haberme equivocado de número –dijo el héroe tratando de no reír, ya que sabía perfectamente que la persona que estaba hablando con él en ese minuto no era ningún Roberto y era uno de los dos ladrones que tanto perseguía.

-Sí, se debió haber confundido, ya que aquí solo vive Roberto, nadie más _"¡¿Se la creyó?!¡Oh Yeah! LIFTY POWER!" _–Lifty en su mente celebraba por lo dicho por Splendid, pero en eso de la puerta de la cocina salió su hermano con un vaso con bebida en la mano, y todo se mando abajo con lo que dijo.

-Oye Lifty, solo era una soda la que tenias que ir a buscar, no te costaba nada. Supongo que tardaste por ya saber dónde vamos a ir a robar, ¿no hermanito? –dijo Shifty acercándose a él, pero en eso logro ver como su hermano menor tenía el teléfono en mano- Hey, Lifty, ¿con quién hablas? ¿Con tu novia? –se burlo el mayor mientras se apoyada en el hombro del menor mientras este volteaba a verlo con terror.

-¡Her…hermano! ¡Creí que estabas de viaje, que alegría verte aquí! ¿Y por qué me llamas Lifty si mi nombre es Roberto? ¡Los años te están haciendo mal a la memoria! –dijo el menor con un poco de nerviosismo haciéndole señas al mayor para que se callara.

-¿Roberto? ¿Y quién es ese? ¡¿Y por qué me dices que me calle, eh?! –dijo Shifty quien subió el tono algo harto de la actitud de su hermanito

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué no vez que trato de hacer que Splendid no nos lleve con la policía?! –grito Lifty finalmente perdiendo la paciencia con el tono de Shifty.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no me los dijiste en vez de gritármelo, idiota?! –grito fuertemente el mayor de los gemelos, esto hizo que Splendid alejara el celular de su oído para no quedar sordo completamente.

El héroe no aguanto más y se rio a más no poder, así llamando la atención de ambos gemelos quienes en seguida, curiosos y muy sorprendidos, preguntaron al unísono:

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ustedes, me causan risa –dijo entre risas.

Los hermanos se miraron entre si, ambos confundidos de porque Splendid se estaba riendo, ambos también se hacían la pregunta del siglo: "¿Por que Splendid los había llamado?"

-Bueno, no los llamaba para acusarlos de algún crimen y ni por divertirme, aunque es una buena forma de recibir diversión –dijo Splendid aun tratando de tranquilizarse en vano.

La curiosidad y la confusión de los gemelos aumento con lo dicho por Splendid.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la llamada? –pregunto Shifty empujando a su hermanito así arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos.

-Pues, quería invitarlos a mi casa mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿quieren? Ya saben, como buenos amigos que somos

-¡¿Amigos?! –gritaron los hermanos al unísono completamente confundidos.

-Si, si –dijo Splendid con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Amigos

-¿Y como sabemos que no es una trampa? –pregunto desconfiado el mayor de los hermanos

-Porque no es una trampa, confíen en mí. Es solo una junta de amigos, para pasarla bien y charlar un rato de cómo nos va la vida

Al otro lado de la línea ya no había ruido. Shifty y Lifty meditaban la situación.

-Ah, y vendrá Flippy –dijo tratando de convencerlos de que aceptaran la invitación.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! –ambos ladrones quedaron boquiabiertos.

Era verdad que Flippy y Splendid eran muy buenos amigos… Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el peli-verde sea una especie de criminal, aunque no quisiera. Tal vez el gran héroe justiciero decía la verdad…

-Hermano, ¿qué hacemos? –pregunto Lifty tapando el auricular del teléfono.

-Bueno… –el mayor pensó unos momentos la situación y finalmente respondió- Arriesguémonos…

Ambos asintieron y le comunicaron su decisión a Splendid, el cual se emociono.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… –suspiro el mayor- por esta vez haremos las paces

-¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! –exclamo Splendid completamente emocionado, si es que ellos hubieran estado a su lado lo más probable es que los hubiera abrazado- Bien, nos vemos mañana a las cuatro. Hasta entonces, Shifty. Hasta entonces, "Roberto" –y el héroe volvió a reír.

-Hasta luego –los dos hermanos se despidieron y finalmente cortaron.

El héroe sonríe feliz y emocionado con lo de recién y luego comenzó a hablar para sí mismo.

-¡Bien, solo falta Rusell y Flippy! –sonriente marco el numero del capitán, el cual contesto en seguida.

-Buenas noches, capitán Rusell al habla, ¿que se le ofrece? –contesto el peli-azul tratando de no perforar el celular con el garfio.

-¡Rusell, habla Splendid! Llamaba para invitarte a una junta entre amigos en mi casa mañana a las cuatro

-¿V…va a ir Lumpy? –tartamudeo con un leve sonrojo el capitán, aunque el héroe no lo viera se notaba su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, no sabría decirte, Flaky se encargara de avisarle, pero no estoy seguro de que si ira… -le contesto- ¿Por?

-¡P…por nada! –grito el capitán aun mas sonrojado

-Muy bien… –aunque el héroe ya sabía hace tiempo acerca el extraño cariño que le tenía Rusell a Lumpy prefería mantenerlo en secreto- Aun así… No hay mucha seguridad de que vaya…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que… –el de azul se rasco la nuca sin estar seguro de decirle o no, finalmente tomo la decisión y hablo- va a venir Flippy…

Un extraño silencio se hizo presente sin haber sido llamado. La noticia había sorprendido al capitán, pero Splendid aunque justo no quería eso, ya no podía hacer nada.

-Bueno, no hay problema –contesto el capitán luego de segundos, que para Splendid fueron como horas- es nuestro amigo después de todo, ¿no?

-¡¿En serio lo crees?! –dijo con sorpresa el héroe.

-Si, no me preocupa que se salga de control… Lo que si me preocupa es que se sienta mal por ir…

-¡Tratare de convencerlo! –se apresuro por decir Splendid

-Bien –en ese momento se escucho un chapoteo- ay no… Tengo que irme, adiós, suerte

-¡No, espera! ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –pero el otro ya había cortado

El héroe alejo su celular y lo vio confundido por lo de recién.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido? –se pregunto para sí mismo el pobre Splendid el cual no había comprendido lo que acababa de pasar y eso le daba completa curiosidad.

Splendid luego de esa pregunta solo pensaba en la respuesta de los demás y que ojala hubiera sido con todos un si. Estuvo más de dos minutos pensando en eso, en las respuestas que diría cada persona concorde a su personalidad. Pero en eso recordó a la última persona que tenía que llamar. Sonrió, tomo su celular y marco el número del militar.

-Alo –se escucho la voz deprimida y apagada que Splendid pudo saber en seguida que era Flippy, su amigo.

-¡Hola Flippy! –dijo Splendid quien estaba cada vez mas emocionado

-Ah, hola Splendid

-¿Eh? Flippy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Paso algo malo? Te oyes algo deprimido –dijo el de pelo azul preocupado por su amigo

-No nada, solo que he tratado de suicidarme todo el día y no funciona… Trate de colgarme y la cuerda se corto antes de que yo lo intentara, trate de dispararme pero no tenia balas, trate de atravesarme con el cuchillo ¡y este salió volando al patio del vecino!

-¡¿QUE TU QUE?! ¡Flippy, que te he dicho sobre suicidarte, ¿eh?! –exclamo Splendid enojado

-Que "suicidarse es atentar contra la vida", ya lo sé, me lo has dicho desde que llegue a esta ciudad…

-¿Acaso te lo tengo que repetir siempre que te hablo o qué?

-Ah –suspiro Flippy- ¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, eh? Después de todo si me suicido tendrías una carga menos en tu trabajo como superhéroe

-¿Una carga menos? Te equivocas…

-¿Uh?

-Tendría a un amigo menos… Flippy, tu eres un ser humano, no eres un demonio ni nada parecido como todos dicen, tu eres un humano como todos y eso te da derecho

-Gracias Splendid

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa mañana a las cuatro? ¡Vendrán todos y nos divertiremos mucho! –dijo Splendid emocionado completamente mientras cruzaba los dedos esperando a que su amigo militar aceptara la propuesta

- Mmm… No lo sé ¿qué pasa si de repente aparece mi lado sádico y empiezo a dañar a los demás, incluyéndote?

-Vamos, no seas pesimista, no pasara nada malo, ¿si? –dijo el héroe tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-Ah… –suspiro nuevamente el peli-verde- Ok, voy a ir…

-¡Yupi! –grito aun mas emocionado que de un principio Splendid- Entonces, te espero mañana a las cuatro

-Estaré ahí

-Ok, mas te vale porque o si no yo mismo te iré a buscar a tu casa

-Ok –el militar rio un poco tan solo cosa que hizo que el otro sonriera levemente

-Bueno, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Splendid

-Bye bye

-Adios

Después de cortarle a Flippy empezó a saltar de alegría y a gritar "Wiiiii, vendrán a mi casa todos". En eso estaba cuando sintió algo extraño… Un aura rara a su espalda y comenzó a sentir la necesidad de matar… Todas esas señales solo podían significar una cosa…

-¡Splendont!

-Vaya, te tardaste en darte cuenta –el rival del héroe estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, con las piernas cruzadas y terminando de comer las galletas que Splendid tenía guardadas- Te veías tan ridículo saltando como un idiota. A todo esto, ¿qué es tan bueno como para que tus sentidos se alteraran por un momento?

-¡No te incumbe! –el joven estaba tan furioso que sin querer rompió su celular- ¿A qué has venido?

-Vengo a decirte algo muy importante –Splendont se paro del sillón y camino con lentitud hacia Splendid hasta que quedaron a cerca de 30 cm de distancia- Escaparon

-¿Qué?

-Tal como oíste. Los guardianes ya no tienen la energía para seguir custodiándolos.

-P…pero acabo de hablar con Nutty –tartamudeo Splendid, la noticia claramente lo había afectado- los guardianes están bien…

Splendont meneo la cabeza.

-Me temo que no lo resistirán por mucho tiempo. En cosa de días estarán esparcidos por todo Happy Tree, o aun peor, por todo el mundo…

Splendid se sujeto con fuerza la parte de su polera que estaba en su pecho.

-¿C…cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Cerca de un día y medio o incluso menos

-¿Y… y que vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué hacen los héroes como nosotros? –Contesto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su rival- Vamos a proteger este mundo… No te preocupes, buscare una solución… Ya verás…

-E…está bien…

Splendont retiro su mano, se volteo e inicio la retirada.

-Ah –dijo antes de irse- Casi lo olvido. Mañana, dile a Flippy feliz cumpleaños de mi parte

Dicho esto, salió y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a casa. Luego de unos minutos de estar paralizado, Splendid por fin logro reaccionar.

-¡¿EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE FLIPPY?! –Noto algo en su mano y volteo a ver- ¡Mi celular!

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan! Ok no xD Los que ya lo habían leído ya sabían que pasaría esto x'D<br>Espero que les haya gustado, tanto la idea como la estructura y escritura. Tratare de no abandonar esta historia, ni tampoco las otras dos, así que tranquilosh (?), ¡porque he vuelto para quedarme!  
>Espero que las personas que comentaron la vez pasado lo hagan esta vez también, aunque sé que los he defraudado, y espero que a todos les agrade este fic. Los cuatro primeros capítulos serán el remake y desde el cinco para adelante (que ya tengo planeado) será diferente, ya que por desgracia solo llegue al número cuatro y abandone como cobarde.<br>Estoy sola así que… Aceptamos críticas de todo tipo, exprésense y…  
>¡Comenten!<br>En serio, los esperare con ansias... ¡Los quiero!  
><strong>


End file.
